


Friday Night Fever

by EclecticIsMyMiddleName



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Referenced bigotry, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticIsMyMiddleName/pseuds/EclecticIsMyMiddleName
Summary: Sanji had accepted that this Friday night was going to be boring.Boy, was he wrong.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Friday Night Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a way to get back into the groove of writing! October was super busy for me and I hardly got to write at all lol
> 
> Oh, and the title of the fic comes from the song, "Friday Night Fever" by George Strait.
> 
> Thanks to Vandereer and Trickstermel for beta-ing/taking a look!!

It was another uneventful Friday night. 

Nothing interesting on the television. No plans with friends. Not even any homework to do for his college classes.

Sanji was _bored_ as he lay sprawled on his living room couch. The only sounds were the ticking of the wall clock and the occasional hum of a car driving past his apartment. On his coffee table sat a pile of notebook papers all scribbled with half-finished recipe ideas.

“I’m so bored that I can’t even come up with new ideas for dishes,” Sanji complained aloud. With a sigh, he threw his arm over his head, burying his face in the crook of his elbow. “Is it too early to just go to bed?”

Lifting his elbow enough to peek at the clock, Sanji sighed again.

“Fuck, it’s only eight-thirty!” he groused, raking a hand through his hair. _“Ugh,_ there’s nothing to do!”

Just as he was considering hopping in his car for a drive, there was a knock at his front door.

“If that’s Luffy, I’m gonna kick his ass,” Sanji grumbled as he got to his feet. Straightening his appearance, he crossed to the door. “Last time he invited himself to my place, he ate damn near everything in my fridge!”

There was another, more insistent knock.

“Yeah, I’m comin’!” Sanji snapped, speeding up and gripping the door knob harder than necessary. “Who the hell-?!”

Swinging the door open, Sanji’s scowl fell. A light blush cropped up on his cheeks as Ace stood on his welcome mat. 

“Sanji!” Ace exclaimed, his face lighting up. He was standing there, angled slightly away so that Sanji could only see three-fourths of his face. On top of that, Ace seemed out of breath, like he’d just run a marathon. It was odd for sure, but Sanji’s heart still beat a little faster. “Hi! I uh, I know this is unexpected!”

“Hi, Ace,” Sanji said, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. The sudden appearance of his crush made him painfully aware that his coffee table was still a mess from his brainstorming session. He made a mental note to toss the papers away as soon as possible. “What brings you by?”

A sheepish smile spread across Ace’s lips, and he turned to face Sanji fully. 

The black eye and split lip that greeted Sanji made him gasp.

“What the hell happened to you?!” Sanji exclaimed, grabbing Ace’s forearm and yanking him past the threshold. The front door flew shut in his haste to get Ace inside. “C’mon and sit down! I’ll get some ice while you explain.”

Ace mumbled a shy, “Thanks” as Sanji tugged him to the couch. 

The blush on Sanji’s face deepened, his fingertips burning where they touched Ace’s arm. As soon as he had shoved Ace onto the couch, Sanji let go. Immediately missing the contact, Sanji busied himself by scooping up the mess of papers on his coffee table. Heading for his fridge, he dropped them in his recycling bin without a second glance. 

Sanji marched over to the kitchen, the open floor plan allowing their conversation to continue.

“So start talking,” Sanji said, opening the freezer door. The rush of cold air clashed with the warmth of his cheeks. But the real relief came from knowing Ace couldn’t see him flush from this angle. “Who the hell did this to you?”

“J-Just some asshole,” Ace replied, still breathless. “He - He said-”

“For fuck’s sake, catch your breath and _then_ tell me!” Sanji interrupted, raising an eyebrow. “Why the hell are so you out of breath, anyway?”

“I ran here,” Ace said, taking a deep breath. 

“You _ran_ here?!” Sanji scrubbed a hand down his face. “Why would you do something like that? And from where?”

“Um, from the campus,” Ace muttered, looking away.

“From campus?! Ace, that’s like, a _mile_ away-!” Sanji cut himself off and waved his hands. “Nevermind. I’m gonna get you some ice. Keep talking while I do that.”

His patience was wearing thin, both because of Ace’s injuries worrying him and the fact that Ace  _ ran _ all the way here. In a huff, Sanji was about to yank open the freezer door, when he paused. Peeking over his shoulder, he noticed Ace was rubbing the back of his neck. 

“He um, said some shitty things about you,” Ace continued, letting his hand fall to his lap. His grin turned lopsided as he added, “I may have lost my temper and threw the first punch?”

Sanji felt his heart jump into his throat. Stunned, he closed the freezer door. “W-What?”

Ace crossed his arms over his chest. “The guy goes to college with us. I’ve seen him on campus. He’s always saying shitty, ignorant things.”

Sanji had a vague idea of who Ace was talking about, but he didn’t dwell on it. The fact that Ace fought the guy because of what he said about _him_ took precedence. It slowed him down to think that Ace defended him even when he wasn’t there to hear this guy’s remarks. Sanji felt like he was submerged in water; every movement he made was more of an effort than it should be.

“So, I guess he said the wrong thing to the wrong guy today?” Sanji said, opening the freezer door for a second time and reaching into the freezer. The chill of the ice pack shocked him a little, bringing him back to reality. “Can’t say I have any sympathy for him. Serves him right.”

“Sure does,” Ace agreed. “It was about time someone put that jerk in his place. But it pisses me off that it was because he was sayin’ shit about _you!”_

Sanji found a towel to wrap the ice pack in. His hands shook slightly, from the cold or from his heart beating so fast, he couldn’t tell. Taking a deep breath, he straightened and entered the living room.

“You know I don’t care what people think of me,” Sanji said, stopping by the couch. Part of him wanted to sit right next to Ace, but he feared that would be too close. So he made the safer choice by sitting a few inches away. “So why do you?”

Sanji didn’t wait for Ace to respond before pressing the ice pack to the man’s eye.

“Ow,” Ace muttered, wincing.

“Sorry.”

For a brief moment, their hands touched as Ace grabbed the pack and Sanji let his hand fall to his side.

“Thanks,” Ace replied, leaning back against the couch and sighing. “You can tell me that you don’t care, but I know you do. And the things this shithead was sayin’ would’ve gotten to you. It hurt _me_ just to hear it!”

Sanji opened his mouth, then closed it. “Okay, you’re right. I do care. A little.”

Ace flashed him a half-smile that made his stomach go for a loop. “See? I know you.”

Feeling himself flush again, Sanji fidgeted with his hands. Clearing his throat, Sanji asked, “So why the hell did you fight the guy, though?”

Ace’s smile fell. “Like I said, he was-!”

“I know that, but-!” Sanji made a frustrated noise and took another breath. His thoughts were racing, scrambling for a reason why Ace would get so upset by some random jerk. “But why did you care so much? Is it because we’re friends?”

Ace shifted, glancing away. “Yeah, we’re friends. Of course I’d lose my temper if someone insulted my friend, but Sanji-”

Sensing something important coming, Sanji sat straighter. His pulse beat a quick, hammering rhythm in his ears. Sweat broke out on his palms, and he unconsciously rubbed his hands on his knees. “Y-Yes, Ace?”

“I-I um,” Ace stammered, bringing his ice pack down to his lap. “I’ve been...tryin’ to find a way to say this. I wanted to tell you sooner, but you were with someone else at the time…”

While Ace paused to figure out what he was going to say next, Sanji clenched his hands around the fabric of his pants. Wishing he had a cigarette, he chewed on his lower lip instead. He was surprised Ace couldn’t hear how hard his heart was beating; it was certainly thunderous to him.

The tension was thick between them, and Sanji couldn’t stand the silence that enveloped them. Attempting to make a joke, he said, “Heh, what’s takin’ so long? Trying to confess to me or something?”

Somehow, Ace both paled and flushed at the same time. Casting his gaze down, he mumbled, “That’s because I am. But it seems like you don’t feel the same, so I’ll-”

He started to get up and Sanji whipped out a hand to clamp down on his wrist. “Wait! W-Why wouldn’t I-?”

An unreadable expression crossed Ace’s features. “Well, it sounded like the idea that I’d confess to you was funny-!”

“I’m sorry!” Sanji said quickly, scooting closer as Ace relaxed again. Clearing his throat, Sanji added, “I didn’t mean to make it into a joke. I was just...trying to lighten things up. You were makin’ me nervous there.”

“Sorry ‘bout that.” A weak smile drifted across Ace’s mouth, and his eyes drifted to Sanji’s hand on his wrist. “So um, do you...feel the same? You said, ‘why wouldn’t I’.”

“I _did_ say that, didn’t I?” A self-conscious chuckle slipped from Sanji’s lips. Daring to slide his hand down Ace’s wrist, he locked their fingers together as he held his hand. When Ace returned the gesture, Sanji couldn’t stop the grin that broke out on his face. “So, you’ve been trying to confess to me for a while now, huh?”

Ace canted his head to the side, his free hand palming the nape of his neck. “Uh, yeah. I realized it not long after we met. But like I said, you were with someone else at the time.”

“I’m not with anyone now,” Sanji said, inching closer until their thighs touched. “Not _yet.”_

Scanning Ace’s expression, he saw a warmth in it that made butterflies erupt in his chest. But the fluttering feeling wilted at the reminder of his injuries. 

“That black eye looks bad,” Sanji remarked, fingertips gingerly brushing the discolored skin. A wrinkle appeared between Ace’s brow at the slightest pressure. Letting his eyes fall down to Ace’s lip, Sanji brushed the split with his thumb. “This looks worse, though.”

Ace shrugged. “I’ve survived injuries a lot worse than this. Believe me.”

“Still, I’m gonna get you some painkillers.” Letting go of Ace’s hand, Sanji got to his feet. “Be right back.”

Ace laughed softly. “I don’t get a say in taking them, do I?”

Sanji flashed Ace a grin. “No.”

And with that, he headed to the medicine cabinet. He was back in no time with a couple of pills and a glass of water. While he was gone, Ace had placed the ice pack back on his eye. He lowered it when Sanji approached.

“Thanks,” Ace said, taking the pills he was offered. Popping them into his mouth, he gulped half the glass of water to wash them down. “So um, what now?”

Sanji sat closer, giddiness swelling in his chest enough to make it hard to breathe. Taking a deep breath marginally eased the rapid beat of his heart. “Well, you have feelings for me, right?”

Ace nodded, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. “What about you? How do you feel?”

“I feel the same.” Sanji bit his lip, the nervous excitement almost too much for his heart to handle. Both to ground himself and get his feelings across, Sanji slid his hand into Ace’s again. As he squeezed Ace’s hand tighter, he thought for sure that his ears were turning red to match the flush on his face. “I really like you, and never knew how to say it.”

Ace’s shoulders sagged as he sighed in relief. “And to think I worried you’d reject me!”

The elation building up inside him faltered at this, and Sanji furrowed his brows. “Why would I do that?”

The smile on Ace’s lips faded, and he gave a half-hearted shrug. “Well, I don’t have much to offer, y’know?”

“I disagree,” Sanji replied. “You’re polite, and caring. You’re a hell of a lot more considerate than your brother, Luffy!” Ace snorted softly, and Sanji raised a hand. Being careful, Sanji brushed his fingers against the split Ace’s lip, as if the slightest pressure would injure it further. Tearing his eyes from the wound, he caught Ace’s gaze. “And you stick up for the people you care about.”

Goosebumps erupted on the back of Sanji’s neck as he felt Ace’s rough fingertips graze his jaw. When his chin was tilted upwards, his heart skipped a beat. His mouth went dry as Ace held his gaze and said, “Especially the ones I love.”

The words hit him hard enough to knock the air from his lungs. Sanji’s breath hitched and his voice fell to a quiet tone. “Y-You love me?”

“Yeah, I do.” Ace glanced away as another sheepish grin graced his lips. “I know we’re not even _dating_ and I already said ‘I love you’, but that’s how I feel.”

Sanji opened his mouth, but no words would come out. He couldn’t even _think_ straight, let alone form a proper sentence. So he did the next best thing. Feeling bold, Sanji darted forward and kissed the corner of Ace’s mouth. 

As he pulled back, a couple of words finally tumbled from his lips. “I-I love you, too.”

Ace leaned forward until his forehead bumped against Sanji’s. “I - Can I-?”

Guessing what he was trying to ask, Sanji said, “Kiss me?”

The smile on Ace’s lips softened. “Yeah.”

Mindful of the split on Ace’s lip, Sanji tilted his head and very gently pressed a chaste kiss to Ace’s mouth. Ace tried to reciprocate, but he had to pull away with a wince.

“Ugh, this damn lip,” he remarked, his grin turning a little self-conscious. “Not a great first kiss, huh?”

“It’s fine, dear,” Sanji assured him, giggling when Ace’s grin widened. “I take it that it’s okay to call you that?”

“Call me whatever you like, darlin’-” Ace said, winding his arms around Sanji’s waist. Tugging him closer, he added, “-so long as it means we’re together now!”

“Of course, we are!” Sanji slung his arms around Ace’s neck, planting a kiss on the corner of his lip to avoid the injury. “Hey, Ace? Not that I’m not happy it turned out this way, but why did you come to _me_ after getting in that fight?”

“Well, you weren’t far from where I was. And-” Ace’s smile disappeared, and he cupped Sanji’s cheek. “-after hearing all those shitty things that asshole said, I just wanted to see you. I wanted to forget all about him, y’know?”

“That’s sweet-” Sanji leaned into Ace’s palm, letting his eyes slip shut. Slipping a hand up Ace’s forearm, Sanji rested his palm on the back of Ace’s hand. “-and a little cheesy.”

“You’re one to talk,” Ace teased, trying to press a kiss on Sanji’s jaw. The stinging in his lip prevented it, and he had to settle for brushing a light kiss to Sanji’s cheek instead. “As if I haven’t heard you monologue about beautiful ladies every time you see one!”

Sanji blushed, pulling Ace’s hand down so he could lean forward. Resting his chin on Ace’s shoulder, he effectively hid his reddening face from view. “W-Well, now that we’re together, you won’t be hearing that anymore! I’ll only have eyes for you.”

Sanji didn’t miss the affection in Ace’s tone as he mumbled, “Now who’s ‘cheesy’?”

Ace pulled him closer into a warm hug, and they sat like that for a bit. Nothing but the sounds of their breathing, the shushing of fabric shifting as they got comfortable, and the faint tick of the wall clock. The occasional car drove by, reminding them that they weren’t frozen in time; that this perfect moment wouldn’t last forever. 

All too soon, Ace broke away. “I hate to say it, but I should go soon.”

“Do you have to?” Sanji asked, brushing Ace’s bangs from his face, then bringing his hands down to cup his cheeks. The pad of his thumb carefully ghosted over Ace’s black eye. “What will Luffy think when he sees that?”

“That I kicked someone’s ass,” Ace replied, chuckling. Closing his hands around Sanji’s wrists, he tugged them down. “Really though, I’m not sure. But I’ll explain it to him somehow.”

Sanji glanced at the clock, his heart in his throat for a different reason this time. The giddy feeling he’s had since Ace confessed was replaced with anxiety about him leaving. Once Ace was out the door, Sanji would go back to another boring night. And after everything that had happened, there was no way he wanted to say goodbye so soon!

“It-It’s so late, though!” Sanji protested, hopping to his feet as Ace stood. “Ace, please-” Grabbing Ace’s wrist with one hand, he tucked the fingers of his free hand under Ace’s chin. “-stay a little longer?”

Sighing, Ace put his hands on Sanji’s hips and broke into a smile. “Now, how can I say, ‘no’ to that?”

Relieved, Sanji brought the hand around Ace’s wrist to tangle in his dark hair. The other one joined it a second later. His eyes drawn to the black eye once again, Sanji said, “Why don’t you stay the night? It’s already dark out. Besides, you need to ice that eye for a bit-” He cracked a lopsided grin. “-and I don’t think Luffy is gonna give you the peace you need to rest up!”

“That’s true!” Ace chuckled, pulling a hand away to rummage in his pants pocket. “He’ll probably pester me for details about the guy I beat up so he can beat him up, too. Never let it be said that Luffy _isn’t_ loyal as hell to his friends!”

As Ace wrested his phone from his back pocket, a growling noise interrupted them. 

Laughing, Sanji patted Ace’s stomach. “Sounds like you’re hungry?”

“Well, beating a guy up works up quite an appetite!”

“Why don’t you text Luffy that you’ll be staying here tonight?” Sanji suggested, leaving a kiss on Ace’s cheek before untangling from his arms. “And I’ll get busy fixing you something to eat?”

“That sounds wonderful, darlin’, but only if you’re sure?” Ace said, palming the nape of his neck. “I don’t wanna be more of a nuisance than I already have been!”

“Ace dear, you’re fine!” Sanji assured him before making his way to the kitchen. “You know I love cooking for hungry people! It’s why I’m a chef, remember?”

As he whipped up something, he glanced over his shoulder and chuckled. Ace was tapping on his phone at the speed of a turtle crossing the road. It was obvious that he was struggling to see the screen with his impaired vision. By the time Sanji was finished cooking, Ace was just slipping his phone back into his pocket.

“You think Luffy will be nosy as to why you’re staying over?” Sanji asked, pausing as Ace sat back down on the couch. 

“Eh, probably,” Ace replied, reaching forward to grab the fork Sanji held to him, then stopping. “On second thought, I’m gonna put my phone on silent.”

“Good choice,” Sanji said, chuckling softly. He waited until Ace had silenced his phone before setting the plate of food down on the coffee table. “Hope you like fried rice. It’s one of the quickest dishes I know, and you sounded pretty hungry!”

“Sanji darlin’, there hasn’t been a dish of yours that I haven’t loved!” Ace plucked the fork from Sanji’s hand while the blond turned red. As Sanji sank down beside him, Ace dug into his meal. 

At first, Ace chewed on the same side that his black eye was on. After his third wince, he switched to the other side. Sanji took notice, and reached a hand out, tucking a lock of hair behind Ace’s ear.

“I’m glad you didn’t get beat up too badly in that fight,” Sanji said, his brows furrowing as he just now noticed the redness creeping into the white sclera of Ace’s eye. It twisted in his gut, worry tightening into a heavy knot. “Your injuries, though-”

“I’ve broken bones before, babe,” Ace interrupted through a mouthful of rice. After swallowing, he added, “And had a concussion. And I fractured my nose once after falling asleep and hitting my face on a desk-”

“You fractured your nose on a desk?!” Sanji laughed. “How the hell did that happen?”

Ace shrugged. “Narcolepsy.”

Sanji’s laughter faded, embarrassment curling around him. “Oh. Yes, I seem to recall Luffy telling me you had that. I - I’m sorry if I-”

Sanji shut up as Ace leaned forward and brought their lips together. The kiss was short and chaste, and when Ace pulled away, he wore a reassuring smile.

“You didn’t offend me at all, don’t worry,” Ace said, returning to his meal. Scooping up another spoonful of rice, he continued, “Anyway, my point is: I’ve survived worse than a black eye and a split lip. I appreciate the concern, darlin’, but I’ll be fine!”

Sighing softly, Sanji leaned against the back of the couch. “Alright, I believe you. But you’re still going to rest up while you’re here! As soon as you’re done eating, I’ll pull the couch out so you can sleep there for the night.”

“Appreciate it.” 

Ace finished his meal a few minutes later, slowed down by the injured half of his face. For as long as Sanji had known them, Ace and Luffy had wolfed down their meals. So Sanji didn’t mind getting to spend time with Ace as he took it slow for once.

When Ace presented his empty plate, Sanji held up the ice pack. “Trade ya.”

They swapped and Ace pressed the ice pack to his eye with a sigh of relief. “Give me a minute babe, and I can clean that dish for you-”

“Nope!” Sanji replied, already on his feet. “What did I just say about resting?”

“But-!”

“Nope!” Sanji repeated, giggling when Ace got to his feet. Making a break for the kitchen, Sanji laughed as strong arms wrapped around his middle before he could even cross the threshold. “No! I’m gonna do it!”

“Let me wash the damn dish!” Ace cried, laughter rumbling in his chest. “I want to be a good guest!”

“And I want to be a good boyfriend, so fuck off!”

After a minute of back-and-forth banter, Ace relented and let go so Sanji could wash the dish. While Sanji was at the sink, he heard thudding behind him and glanced over his shoulder. Ace had pulled out the couch, getting it ready to sleep on. Shaking his head, Sanji let out a sigh.

“What am I gonna do with him?” Sanji mumbled, giggling to himself that he was even _in_ this situation. This was not how he thought his night would go, but he wasn’t about to complain. Not when his crush actually returned his feelings, _and_ they were together now! “What a crazy night…”

When Sanji was drying the plate, he heard Ace call, “Hey babe, where do you keep your spare blankets?”

“In the bottom drawer of the tv stand,” Sanji replied, the plate clinking as he returned it to its spot in the kitchen cabinet. He folded the wet towel over the oven handle and turned around-

-to find the living room had been rearranged. A couple of blankets were haphazardly thrown onto the unfolded couch. The pillows on the couch had fallen to the floor. The coffee table had been pushed to one side of the room to make way for the couch’s thin mattress. 

“I see you wasted no time in getting the couch ready?” Sanji teased, crossing over to the living room. He picked up the pillows and neatly set them back on the couch. “I thought I told you that _I_ was gonna do this?”

“Well, I felt like I had to do _something-”_ Ace pushed the bottom drawer back in its place and stood. Closing the distance between them, Ace looped his arms around Sanji’s lower back. Leaning in, he finished, “-since _someone_ wouldn’t let me wash my plate!”

Sanji scoffed, resting his arms around Ace’s neck. “How the hell are you and Luffy brothers? He’d never offer to do dishes in a million years!”

“Maybe if you threatened to withhold your delicious cooking?” 

Sanji laughed. “I don’t think I _want_ him in my kitchen, to be honest! He’d break every dish I own!”

“You’re right about that!” Ace agreed, his grin softening as he pressed their foreheads together. “Thanks for lettin’ me stay over.”

The urge to kiss that grin washed over Sanji, and he felt his face heat up at just the thought of it. 

Well, what was he waiting for?

“Of course,” Sanji replied, carding a hand through the hair at the base of Ace’s neck. “Those painkillers kicked in yet?”

Ace answered with a small nod and a soft, “Mhm.”

“Good.”

Angling his head, Sanji closed the remaining distance between their faces. Now that he didn’t have to worry about Ace’s injured lip holding them back, he was able to give him a proper kiss. Ace returned it for a moment, then broke away.

“Hey, what-?” Sanji started, watching Ace plop down on the folded out mattress. Ace raised his arms, making a “come here” motion with his hands and a cheeky grin on his face. “Oh, alright.” Sanji sat down, allowing Ace to pull him into his lap. “Happy now?”

“Very,” Ace said, kissing him again.

Eventually, they settled down on the couch and cuddled up together. Sanji piled the pillows up behind them while Ace threw a blanket over them. It still wasn’t late enough to go to bed, so they switched on the television.

“Oh look, it’s the weather channel,” Ace remarked, his arm hovering in the air with the remote pointed at the screen. A yawn escaped him and he leaned his head back. “This channel always...makes me...sleepy…”

“How can you be sleepy when Nami’s on the screen?” Sanji replied, only half-joking. His ginger-haired friend was indeed on the television. She was giving the latest weather report in an outfit that probably cost more than Sanji made in a month. “She’s much more captivating than the weather!”

“She’s a looker, for sure,” Ace said, yawning again. “But I can’t...help but get...tired…”

It wasn’t even a minute later that Ace dropped the remote, his arm falling to his side. Sanji snorted and retrieved the remote, turning the volume down to avoid waking him up. Although, judging by Ace’s snores, the commentary on the television wasn’t about to disturb him. 

“Goodnight, dear,” Sanji murmured, languidly running his fingers through Ace’s hair. Leaning up, he pressed a kiss right below Ace’s black eye. “Rest up, you big dummy.”

Sanji surfed through the channels for a little while until the warmth that Ace radiated was too inviting to resist any longer. Switching off the television, Sanji tossed the remote to the side. Reluctantly, he left the comfort of the couch to turn off the lights.

When he returned to Ace’s side, Sanji tucked the blanket a little tighter. Resting his head on Ace’s shoulder, he mumbled, “Love you.”

He was out faster than he had been in a long time. 

So much for an uneventful Friday night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter if you wanna go follow me there!  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/EclecticWrites  
> My handle is @EclecticWrites.
> 
> I have a tumblr, too!!  
> Tumblr: eclecticwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
